Control of genetic function in interferon-treated cells-objective to study changes in interferon-treated cells which bring about the antiviral state and to study how replication of both oncogenic and cytopathic viruses is inhibited in interferon-treated cells. Control of genetic function in virus-infected cells - Objective to analyze the structure of the adeno-associated viruses (AAV) and obtain a transcription map; to study structure and metabolism of AAV messenger RNA.